<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>office au by teaserbabe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729608">office au</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaserbabe/pseuds/teaserbabe'>teaserbabe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>None - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:14:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaserbabe/pseuds/teaserbabe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>lks/kjk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>office au</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" This is impossible. I cannot do this," the capable man said in despair. Jon Kook massaged his temple to ease his headache upon the impossible mission he had to face.</p><p>"No hyung it’s not," Gwag Soo said, finally losing his temper.</p><p>Gwang So who took the seat right next to the older man grabbed the mouse Jog Kook held and,</p><p>"Done," Gwng Soo said.</p><p>"What, how." Jon Kook blink in amazement, "It never listen to me."</p><p>Gwang So took the printed document and handed it to the still bewildered employee.</p><p>"Because this thing is not equipped with sound sensor," Gwng Soo explained as calm as possible, "You cannot print document by yelling on it."</p><p>"But that’s what Gay told me to do.." Jong Kok pouted.</p><p>Gwang So shook his head before exhaling deep breath.</p><p>They were the new recruited office worker in R head office. Kim Jng Kook, the capable man got outstanding point on any other fields except for anything related to technologies. He was considered so pathetic to the point that Gwang So was assigned to help him every time he faced difficulty from turning on his computer to turning off his computer.</p><p>Gwang So couldn’t believe how a man who was supposed to live in modern era like this never encountered a scanner before.</p><p>Forget about the scanner, it took them 3 hours to make Jog Kook understand how printer functioned.</p><p>"One work done," Jog Kook chirped happily with his funny high voice. The precious printed document was placed neatly on his map.</p><p>"Now we only need to save the document, right Gwng Soo yah,</p><p>"Gwag Soo?"</p><p>Gwang So was dozing off, head rested uncomfortably on the hard desk.</p><p>"I’m tired hyung, people already left like 2 hours ago. We are the only two left in the office," Gwng Soo whined.</p><p>"Oh right, I’m sorry." Jng Kook just realized how late it was upon seeing the clock.</p><p>Gwng Soo felt bad. He voluntarily helped the man in the beginning and now he complained about it. But Gwng Soo couldn’t help it. All the rush hour since morning had drained his energy. And to tell the truth, to be this close to his hyung for more than hours, suffocated by the smell of organic shampoo and lullaby of sweet voice, his heart and mind couldn’t hold it anymore.</p><p>Yes, Gwng Soo had fell in love with his co-worker for more than a month now. He thought he would get heart attack when his boss assigned him to help Kim Jog Kook. He didn’t have to make an excuse to slip inside Kim Jng Kook’s cubicle all the time. Leaning his ridiculously long arms to the older man’s desk and head rest, locking the build man in the small space of their hideout and whispering sweet things like,</p><p>"How it’s going hyung?"</p><p>Gwang So sighed. No matter how he wished, they were just co-workers and nothing more. As much as Gwng Soo wanted to make their interaction as romantic as possible, the stoic perfectionist man only cared about doing his job better.</p><p>It was not that bad actually. Gwng Soo was still the closest with Kim Jog Kook, beating Hha, the much loved dongsaeng of Jog Kook since college. And Gang Soo had the privilege to stand close to his hyung, inspecting Jog Kook from head to toe like now when the older man was busy with his newly printed document. Having good sight of the muscles hidden in the tight white shirt he wore.</p><p>"Gwang So yah, let me make some special tea for you."</p><p>Gwang So snapped back to reality, “Tea?”</p><p>"Yeah, my mom brought them from her hometown, it is very good for your health and boost your energy," Jong Kok explained, showing Gwag Soo the tea can, " I will treat you dinner next time, just let me pay you back with this special tea for tonight, I’m sure my mom won’t mind."</p><p>Gwang oo’s heart fluttered. It almost like hearing your mother in law had approve you to date her son.</p><p>"Yes hyung, I want some tea, " Gwag Soo said, grinning. He followed Jong Kok to the kitchen with big grin on his face.</p><p>"Yah, you really don’t need to follow me, I can bring them to your desk." Jong Kok laughed while boiling the water.</p><p>"I need to make sure you can use the stove."</p><p>"Yah, do you want to get hit?" Jong Kok teased. Gwang oo didn’t respond though, because his eyes were fixed to the butt in front of him. How he wish to see this kind of scenery in his own kitchen every morning.</p><p>Gwang So had to avert his eyes when Jong Kok faced him with freshly brewed tea.</p><p>"Thank you for always helping me," Jong Kok said sincerely while handing the cup. The smile was so dazzling that Gwng Soo could only smile in return and hurriedly drink his share of tea.</p><p>After the first gulp, Gwang So eyes widened in horror, “Hyung is this?”</p><p>"Yes, Ssanghwa tea." Jong Kok smiled.</p><p>That night, the securities in the lobby both heard heart clenching howling scream that sounds like out of this world.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>